Tower Outpost (Comic Series)
The Tower Outpost is a location in Image Comics' The Walking Dead, mentioned in Issue 104. It is one of the four outposts of the Saviors, located in pair of abandoned retail stores with a water tower not far from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse These buildings were retail stores with a water tower nearby. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, this location was occupied by the Saviors. As with their other outposts, Negan populated it with the more dangerous members to keep them away from their main base, the Sanctuary. Connor is placed in charge, and they are tasked with collecting tribute from the Hilltop Colony. A Larger World The Saviors from this outpost meet with residents of the Hilltop to collect supplies. To terrorize them, the Saviors kill two of them, Andy and David, and take another, Crystal, hostage. They send the remaining man, Ethan, to kill his leader, Gregory, but his attempt fails. Presumably, the Saviors kill Crystal afterwards. Something To Fear Connor leads a team of Saviors to attack the Alexandria Safe-Zone, but they are repelled. What Comes After After being released from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Dwight heads towards this outpost, as it is the closest. One Savior meets Dwight before he can arrive at the tower because he is being followed. Several other Saviors, including John and Tara, capture his pursuer, Paul "Jesus" Monroe. They subsequently transport Dwight and Jesus to the Sanctuary, though Jesus manages to escape. March To War Connor and several other Saviors leave the outpost after being summoned by Kal from the Hilltop. He and Jesus inform them that the next shipment will be light, which angers Connor, who beats him and leaves. When Aaron and Jesus scout-out the Tower outpost, it appears to be completely abandoned. They realize, to their horror, that most of the Saviors from the outpost were used as Negan's back-up team to ambush Rick's forces. Several Savors are killed at Alexandria, including Connor himself. All Out War - Part One It's unknown if this outpost was repopulated after Negan's retreat, or if its remaining forces simply moved to the Sanctuary. If it was repopulated, it was presumably attacked along with the other outposts by the Militia, though the outcome of this is unclear. Several members, like John and Tara, are known to have survived, however. The Whisperer War Gabriel, who was instructed by Dwight, used this old outpost's water tower to scout out for the whisperers, which he panicked and later fell, catching his leg on the ladder and breaking it. While trapped, he was later killed by Beta, who uses the herd to kill and devour him whole. Inhabitants A Larger World to All Out War - Part One *Savior 7 *''Connor'' (Lieutenant) The Whisperer War *''Gabriel Stokes'' (Temporary) Formerly *John *Tara *Savior 3 *''Savior 4'' Appearances Comic Series Volume 18: What Comes After * Issue 104 (Mentioned) Volume 19: March To War * Issue 113 The Whisperer War *Issue 157 *Issue 158 Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:The Saviors